Memorias de Infancia
by Soul3
Summary: Inuyasha tuvo una mejor amiga durante su infancia, que tambien fue hermana de Onigumo que ahora lo conocemos con Naraku.
1. Memorias de Infancia Capitulo 1

Konnichiwa! Es mi primer fanfic y estoy HAPPY! Creo que va hacer una historia muy larga, pero no tan larga que aburra al lector. Me gusta la historia y espero que les guste algunos de ustedes. Va haber errores porque mi computadora no sabe español y a mi debes en cuando se me olvida. Espero muy pronto poder traducirla al Ingles.

Los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen solamente a la gran Takahashi-san. Esto es solamente para diversión. Bueno, adelante y a leer-Soul

_/pensamientos/_

-dialogo-

* * *

**"Memorias de Infancia"**

Capitulo Uno

Por un campo verde una niña corría asustada. Era un día de primavera y el sol brillaba invitando otra día hermoso. Se escuchaba como el suave viento movía los pocos árboles y los pájaros cantaban su canto. Entre medio de esos sonidos también se escuchaba a esa niña llorar. Corría como que buscaba a algo o ha alguien. La niña tenia alrededor de 9 años de edad. Con pelo café rojizo enriscado y su piel clara. Traía puesto con ella una vestidura que la identificaba como una sacerdotisa en entrenamiento. Sus ojos verdes llenos de lagrimas complementaban su lindo rostro.

_/Donde esta/_ Pensaba mientras se detenía enfrente de un gran árbol de manzanas en medio del campo. _/Quizás no vendrá hoy./ _Empezó a llorar.

-No quiero volver- dijo mientras mas lagrimas teñían su rostro.

Algo duro y redondo callo sobre su cabeza haciéndola mirar hacia arriba.

-Inuyasha- Su rostro cambio instantáneamente.

-Ha donde no quieres volver- dijo el chico que estaba montado arriba del árbol con una manzana en la mano. Era un chico raro pues tenia el pelo blanco plateado y vestía un kimono rojo. Sus pies descalzos y parecía tener unas orejitas blancas como las de un cachorro. El chico se miraba como de la misma edad que la niña. De un salto, brinco a un lado de la pequeña y la miro de lado.

-A donde no quieres volver, Himeko- volvió a preguntar.

-A mi casa- Himeko le contesto mientras se secaba sus lagrimas con sus pequeñas manos.

-Has estado llorando¡No me gusta verte llorar- le dijo Inuyasha.

-Estoy bien- le contesto – ahora que estoy aquí contigo.

Mi padre me esta forzando otra vez aprender el arte de ser sacerdotisa. El dice que yo tengo que ser la mejor y que en el futuro poder obtener los poderes de el- se detuvo -pero yo no quiero entrenar. Quiero jugar como una niña normal y reírme. Yo no quiero ser seria y tener compostura. Y aun mas, Yo quiero estar con Inuyasha.– Himeko sonrió mirando a Inuyasha.

_/Yo también quiero estar con Himeko. Himeko es la única que no me rechaza por lo que soy. Madre y Himeko no dicen que soy raro por ser medio monstruo/_ Mirando que Himeko se había sentado sobre le verde pasto decidió sentarse a un lado de ella cruzándose de pies.

-Tengo miedo- empezó Himeko -Tengo miedo que vengan a buscar y me lleven con ellos. Yo se que tengo que regresar pero ahora solo quiero estar aquí.-

-No te preocupes. Yo te protegeré- Inuyasha dijo orgullosamente.

_/Es cierto. Inuyasha esta aquí. No tengo que tener miedo. No importa lo que mi familia diga de Inuyasha. Siempre seré su amiga./_

¡Hey, vamos- Inuyasha dijo repentinamente sacando a Himeko de sus pensamientos

-Hoy te voy a enseñar subirte hasta la punta del árbol. Se puede mirar hasta lejos y estando allá arriba se siente que puedes enfrentarte a todo. Lista-

¡Lista- Himeko exclamo gozosamente. El tomándola de la mano la ayudo a subirse al árbol.

* * *

Los dos se habían conocido mientras ella se escondía de su padre en el techo del templo. Inuyasha le gustaba ir al templo porque una de las sirvientas de la casa, que era mayor de edad, le regalaba fresas que habían en el jardín. Después se subía al techo donde nadie lo mirara y para evitar que lo acusaran de ladrón. Nadie lo quería allí, pero a la buena anciana le gustaba que Inuyasha viniera a probar las ricas fresas que ella plantaba. Inuyasha no se quejaba, al cabo que las fresas valían la pena arriesgar que lo rechazaran. 

Ese día Inuyasha estaba dispuesto a comer fresas pero para su sorpresa el techo ya estaba ocupado por una niña. Inuyasha decidió no molestarla y irse a otro lado a comer. La niña al notarlo le dijo que se detuviera y se agachara porque lo iban a mirar. En ese momento unos guardias pasaban buscando a la niña. Inuyasha escucho y se agacho para que no lo miraran. La niña le pregunto que si el también se escondía de los guardias. Le dijo que hacia bien porque si los encontraban tendrían grandes problemas. La niña se presento como Himeko y le pregunto a Inuyasha que si quien era el. Inuyasha sorprendido que la niña no se había espantado por su apariencia le pregunto que si no le tenia miedo. Ella le contesto que porque había de tenerlo. En su ingenuidad le dijo que como los dos se estaban escondidos en el techo del templo que eran iguales. A Inuyasha le gusto que le digieran que fuera igual que ella. Decidió quedarse allí y ofrecerle fresas a la niña que fue muy amable con el.

Desde entonces los dos han estado juntos. Siempre cuando Himeko se escapaba corría a buscar a Inuyasha. Himeko sabia que el lugar favorito de Inuyasha era ese gran árbol de fruta en las afueras del pueblo donde vivian. Sabia que Inuyasha se encontraría allí a tal hora. En ese árbol solitario en medio del campo. Solo como Inuyasha se sentía.

En ese árbol se escuchaban las risas de una niña y las carcajadas de un niño. Que jugaban y se divertían como lo que eran.

* * *

Arriba de una pequeña loma se puede mirar un templo. Para llegar al templo hay una gran subida de escaleras. Alrededor se encuentran varios árboles y casas pequeñas. Uno podría jurar que el templo pareciera un castillo por su enorme tamaño. Todo se luce limpio y ordenado. 

Una figura camina por los pasillos afuera del templo. Por su apariencia se mira que es un hombre noble y de buen parecer. Traía vestiduras elegantes y parece ser el amo del templo/castillo. Dos guardias con vestiduras de la era feudal se acercaron al distinguido señor.

-Amo- uno de ellos hablo

-Sí- El amo contesto, dándoles permiso a los soldados de continuar. Su rostro lleno de seriedad.

-Mayores disculpas, Señor, pero no hemos podido encontrar a la pequeña Himeko aun. No se encuentra en el pueblo, y ya he mandado a buscarla en las afueras. La encontraremos- El guardia que había hablado tenia sus armaduras un poco diferentes al del segundo guardia. Un poco mejores y mas elaboradas. Haciéndolo distinguir como el capitán de guardia.

La expresión del amo no cambio al recibir las noticias. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el templo. El capitán sabia que su señor estaba disgustado y se detuvo un poco para decirle otra noticia que no tenia nada que ver con el caso pero era su deber reportarse. Antes de que su amo se marchara por completo le dijo –Amo, disculpe pero hay otras noticias que necesito informarle. Es sobre los rumores de los grandes asaltos de robo en la parte sur del país.-

Ante esto el amo se detuvo y al voltearse les pregunto –Se han confirmado estos rumores-

-Aun no Señor, esta muy afuera de nuestro dominio. Si el Señor lo permite podría mandar un grupo de mis hombres para averiguar, pero tomara meses o tal ves años para que regresen- le contesto el capitán.

-No es necesario, como diréis esta afuera de nuestro dominio y aun son rumores, no quiero mas preocupaciones. Eso es todo- Les pregunto

-Si, Señor- saludando se marcharon dejando a su amo mirando en dirección donde miro a su hija por ultima vez.

_/Por que/_ la pregunta de su hija en su mente.

_/Porque no puedo jugar/_ la cara de su hija enojada fue lo ultimo que vio después de que ella se echo a correr.

_/Voy a dejar que hagas lo que quieras Himeko, por ahora. Algún día cumplirás tu destino y el gran deseo de tu madre. Convertirte en una gran sacerdotisa. Nadie podrá impedirlo. Nadie/_

Volteo a mirar a un árbol. –Ya se que estas allí- dirigiéndose al árbol -Salid- le ordeno.

Unjoven de 18 años de edad emergió detrás del árbol.Era muy buen apuesto, alto y de pelo largo con ojos obscuros como el color de su pelo.

-Padre- Inclinando la cabeza saludo a su padre.

-Para que te escondes, Acaso eres ladrón- le pregunto.

El muchacho estremeció su rostro y lo bajo para no poder ver a su padre. _/Que acaso lee mi mente? No he robado nada, pero las ganas no me faltan. Ya que he sido privado de el favoritismo de mi padre. Y de su poder. Esa niña me lo ha robado todo. Porque yo no he de robar/_

-Porque callas- le pregunto su padre.

-Lo siento padre, solo pensaba en lo que os dijeron los guardias. Os ruego que me deje ir a mi. Podría entrenar y ser fuerte en mi jornada y también sabremos sobre si son ciertos los rumores.-

-Lo que deseas es salir de aquí- le dijo su padre –Esta bien, ve y regresa cuando quieras.

-Me marchare enseguida. Gracias padre.-

Su padre se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el templo dejando al joven solo. El viento soplo y su rostro quedo cubierto por parte de su pelo. _Un día me vengare de esa niña y tu padre te vas arrepentir de haberla elegido a ella. No importa que sea mi hermana. Los dos me lo pagaran. _

El joven decidió marcharse a caballo y cabalgando por el camino noto a la distancia a dos niños jugando cerca de un árbol. _/Entonces aquí te encuentras escuincla, y nada menos que con ese monstruo. No se porque te juntas con algo tan bajo y sucio como el. Como me gustaría que ese monstruo te hiciera daño. Seria muy divertido./_ y con esos pensamientos cabalgo a grande rapidez dejando una nube de polvo detrás de el.

* * *

Ja! 

Soul


	2. 2a

Capítulo 2 – Primera parte

* * *

Tres años pasaron y Himeko no podía ver a Inuyasha tan seguido. Ahora se escapaba en las noches cuando podía. En una de esas escapadas Himeko le dijo a Inuyasha que pronto cumpliría 12 años de edad y que estaba contenta. Le contó que su padre le había dicho que seria un día muy especial para ella.

-Quizás me dará un obsequio- Himeko le dijo a Inuyasha. La noche estaba fresca y las estrellas eran las únicas que iluminaban el cielo azul oscuro. Era el primer día del mes en la cual la luna desaparecía.

-Inuyasha, no te gusta estar así ¿verdad- Himeko le preguntó mirando a un totalmente cambiado Inuyasha.

Su forma era la de un pre-adolescente humano. Estaba acostado sobre el pasto usando sus brazos para sostener su cabeza mirando hacia el cielo deseando que saliera el sol. Siempre le incomodaban esas noches. Era una experiencia muy diferente. Inuyasha se estaba acostumbrando a su nueva fuerza con el paso de los días. Por los últimos 3 años sentía que su parte monstruo incrementaba y le gustaba ese tipo de poder. Sin decirle a nadie a veces se iba al bosque para enfrentarse a pequeños monstruos para pelear. Inuyasha pensaba que la vida le había dado muchos golpes y que el también quería regresar unos de ellos. Temía que si le decía a Himeko, ella querría ir con el. El sabia que a su edad no era demasiado fuerte para poder protegerla si se les presentara un monstruo mas grande. Por esa y otras razones no le estaba gustando que su cuerpo cambiara. Muy adentro de su mente la idea no le parecía mal. Por una sola noche al mes se sentía mas cerca de su amiga.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Himeko y se levantó de su posición de al lado de Inuyasha. Sentada se volteó a mirarlo –Cuando sale el sol, vuelves a ser el mismo de siempre.-

Inuyasha volteó a mirarla a los ojos. Nunca pensó que podría confiar en alguien como lo hacía con Himeko. Inuyasha también observaba que Himeko había cambiado. Himeko se había dejado crecer el pelo hasta la cintura y en su rostro se empezaba a notar una madurez que era muy rara para su corta edad. Aunque Himeko se escapaba de la casa, el sabía que los entrenamientos de ella eran frecuentes y severos. Inuyasha en si mismo sabía que un gran poder estaba creciendo adentro de ella.

_/No cambies Himeko, tu también sé la misma de siempre/_ Pensó Inuyasha y se levantó del suelo. – ¿Cuando dijiste que cumplías otro año- le preguntó.

Himeko también levantándose le contestó –En tres días, esa noche vendré a verte otra vez- diciendo esto se echó a correr dejando a un Inuyasha confundido.

¡Oye¡Espera- le gritó.

Himeko riéndose volteó la cabeza y le gritó hacia atrás ¡Así como estas, quizás te gane por fin a correr!

Inuyasha hizo un mueca ¡Keh! Eso lo veremos - y se echó a correr a gran velocidad alcanzando muy pronto a Himeko que se había detenido en el borde de un acantilado para mirar el sol que empezaba a salir. Inuyasha ya cambiado en un medio-monstruo se detuvo a un lado de Himeko.

-Ves, Inuyasha es siempre Inuyasha- Himeko le dijo sin quitar su vista al horizonte.

* * *

En un cuarto con las ventanas cubiertas se encontraban dos personas hablando. Unas cuantas velas iluminando el cuarto. Aunque afuera el sol brillara, la luz no podía tocarlos. Las dos personas estaban hincadas mirándose frente a frente. Uno de ellos hincado sobre una pequeña plataforma indicando que su rango era dueño y señor del lugar. La otra persona vestía de sacerdote importante.

-Le agradezco por venir- dijo el señor. –Todo esta listo para que mañana emprendan el viaje-

¿La niña esta dispuesta- preguntó el sacerdote.

-Lo estar�- fue la respuesta del señor. –Mañana mi hija se irá con usted y regresará en tres años. Después de esos tres años será la ceremonia donde le otorgare mis poderes. Para ese entonces ella será fuerte y podrá proteger la Joya de las Cuatro Almas- Diciendo esto los dos hombres se saludaran inclinando sus rostros.

* * *

-Esta. Si. Esta- dijo Inuyasha arrancando una flor silvestre del campo. -No sé porque a las niñas le gustan este tipo de cosas. Después de todo es solo una planta- Inuyasha miro en dirección de un camino con una expresión determinada.

Hoy es el día

¡Keh-

-Burlar a los guardias del templo será fácil-

Inuyasha no sabía porque, pero tenía que ver a Himeko en ese mismo instante. Puso un pie delante del otro y empezó a caminar.

* * *

En un cuarto grande se encontraban el padre de Himeko, el sacerdote, y dos guardias que vigilaban la puerta. Hubo un toque a la puerta y uno de los guardia deslizo la puerta para rebelar a una hermosa niña vestida con un kimono que la hacia verse un poco mayor. Himeko saludó y después se hincó frente a su padre y lo saludó inclinando su rostro.

¿Me mandaste a llamar- preguntó Himeko con su rostro todavía postrado.

-Hoy es un día muy especial- empezó su padre a decir -Hoy emprenderás un viaje largo en donde ceras llevada a un lugar a terminar tu entrenamiento de sacerdotisa-

Ante esta noticia Himeko levanto el rostro y miro a su padre con sorpresa.

-Te quedaras allí por 3 años. Regresaras ya toda una sacerdotisa y cumplirás tu destino- término el padre de Himeko

Himeko no podía entender lo que estaba pasando. Al entrar pensaba que su padre la iba a felicitar por haberle estado obedeciendo estos últimos 3 años. Aun en contra de su voluntad ella entrenaba duro y seguía las órdenes de su instructor. Pero ahora le informa que hoy se iría. ¿A donde¿Por qué?

¿Que esperas- le dijo su padre -La carroza que te llevará se encuentra afuera y lista para marcharse. Viajarás en compañía del sacerdote que será tu maestro por los próximos 3 años y también tu dama de compañía hasta llegar a tu destino-

Himeko no podía creer que su padre fuera tan duro. ¿No le duele que me vaya? Su mente tan confundida buscaba algo en que poder aferrarse. Sentía que caía en un abismo y nadie la podía ayudar. No puedo irme pensaba tengo a alguien quien me espera.

Rojo y plateado.

¡Inuyasha! gritaba su mente. Himeko se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder cumplir su promesa de ver a Inuyasha esa noche. Y que su padre la estaba separando de él en contra de su voluntad. Himeko no podía mirar nada más. Solamente rojo y plateado. Rojo como el kimono de Inuyasha y plateado como el color de su pelo. Rojo y plateado.

Rojo y plateado.

-No -

Los labios de Himeko se movieron involuntariamente.

¡No iré- Himeko lo dijo mas fuerte.

El padre de Himeko se indignó mucho por la falta de respeto de su hija.

-Ya ha sido decidido- el padre dijo controlando su coraje ante su hija -no dejes quedar mal a esta familia-

¡Yo no pedí esto- Himeko peleaba contra las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos llenos de enojo.

-Y tu madre no pidió morir- fue lo único que su padre pudo decir ante la arranque de su hija -El sacrificio de tu madre no será en vano. Tu madre murió un poco después de que nacieras y su deseo antes de morir fue que te convirtieras en una sacerdotisa y la hicieras orgullosa de ti-

_/Mam�/ _Himeko sabía muy poco de su madre. Su padre nunca hablaba de ella y su hermano mayor…………su hermano mayor era otra historia. Todos le decían que su madre fue una hermosa y respetable dama que amaba mucho a Himeko. Nadie le había contado ésta historia. _/Mamá murió por mi culpa/_ una lágrima se le escapó de sus ojos. _/Perdóname mam�/_ mientras que más lágrimas decidieron seguir a la primera y corrían por sus mejillas.Ahora le importaba su madre y el sacrificio que hizo por ella. Himeko mordió su labio y con resignación inclino la cabeza dándose por vencida. _/Cumpliré el deseo de mam�/_

En realidad a la madre de Himeko le encantaba la idea de que su hija fuera sacerdotisa aunque lo único que quería era que Himeko fuera feliz. Aun ya antes de que Himeko naciera, su madre sabía que iba hacer una niña. Después de su muerte el padre de Himeko se encerró en si mismo. Se volvió en un hombre frío y sin compasión que no pudo consolar a su hijo mayor de nueve años que sufría la pérdida de su madre. El niño siguió creciendo sin el amor de su padre y de su madre, volviéndose rencoroso en contra de todos y especialmente de la pequeña niña que tomaba toda la atención.

Himeko era diferente. Aunque su padre casi no se ocupaba de ella y su hermano mayor la rechazara, ella había adquirido la personalidad de su madre. Alegre, dulce y querida por todos. La muerte de la madre de Himeko afectó mucho a su padre. En su mente el pensaba que si su amada hubiera sido mas fuerte ella estaría todavía con vida. Por esa razón se empecinó con la idea de su esposa de que Himeko se volviera sacerdotisa. Queriendo que su hija fuera fuerte para así no poder perderla a ella también. Aun más lo enorgullecía el hecho de que su hija fuera elegida para proteger la Joya de las Cuatro Almas.

Himeko levantándose pidió disculpas y el sacerdote también levantándose le habló a Himeko.

-No lo entenderás ahora, pero con el tiempo descubrirás el gran potencial que hay adentro de ti. Llegarás a convencerte que tu padre tomó una buena decisión y encontrarás tú verdadera vocación- diciendo esto se marchó del cuarto seguido por los dos guardias.

Himeko miro a su padre con entendimiento y se despidió de el dándole un beso en la mejilla. Su padre puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Himeko y cerro los ojos en de acuerdo.

* * *

continua a la segunda parte - 


	3. 2b

Capitulo 2 – Segunda parte

* * *

Por la parte de atrás del templo/palacio se encontraba la escolta que se llevaría a Himeko. Habían varios guardias y servidumbre alrededor para despedir a la niña.

Himeko se sintió como una prisionera cuando miro la carroza en donde viajaría. Era una carroza normal y cómoda de las que se usaban en esa era, pero eso no le quitaba que era la que la iba a llevar a un encierro de tres años. Tres años sin ver a su padre, a su hogar y a Inuyasha.

_/Inuyasha, lo siento/_ pensaba Himeko /_No pude decirte adiós/_

A Inuyasha se le hacia raro que no había tanta gente como solía haber en las afueras del templo. Brincando de techo en techo se detuvo arriba del templo mirando hacia el patio de atrás del palacio.

¿Que esta pasando aquí- se preguntaba. Notó que había un par de caballos, una carroza y gente. También noto a Himeko a punto de subirse a esa tal carroza.

-Himeko¿a donde ir�- Inuyasha no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Himeko volteo a mirar a su hogar por última vez y sus ojos borrosos de llorar notaron algo rojo arriba del techo.

Inuyasha………. _¡el vino!_

¡INUYASHA- gritó Himeko con desesperación.

Aunque Inuyasha no entendía nada, la manera en que gritó Himeko le dio entender que algo no estaba bien. Saltó al suelo y se paró preparado para pelear si fuera necesario. Unos guardias, notando a Inuyasha, tomaron posición enfrentándolo.

-Maldito monstruo - dijo un guardia – ¿Que haces aquí-

¡Por favor no lo lastimen- Himeko les suplicó a los guardias.

-Es nuestro deber protegerla - exclamó el capitán que se había unido a los demás guardias.

Inuyasha quiso correr hacia Himeko pero uno de los guardias lo detuvo golpeándolo con un palo largo. Inuyasha cayó duro en el piso gruñendo y con coraje.

¡NO- Himeko corrió en dirección de Inuyasha pero dos guardias se pusieron enfrente de ella.

-No se preocupe pequeña dama, nosotros nos encargaremos de ese monstruo- le dijo un guardia.

-Inuyasha- Himeko empezó a llorar.

–¡Déjenme ir- le exigía a los guardias pero el capitán llegando la tomo del brazo cuando ella planeaba deslizarse dentro medio de ellos. Himeko miro al capitán, al que a veces la dejaba escaparse sin que su padre lo notara, pero esta ves el tenia la mirada firme y moviendo la cabeza le dijo que no.

Inuyasha oyendo el llanto de Himeko se enfureció y lanzo un ataque en contra del guardia que lo había golpeado. Con sus garras le hizo una herida profunda en el brazo derecho dejándolo sangrando en el suelo. Los guardias mirando esto acorralaron a Inuyasha para detenerlo.

-Maldito demonio, hijo de perra. ¿Cómo te atreves- le dijo un guardia mientras le daba un golpe en el estómago. Inuyasha maldijo y brincó para regresar el golpe pero algo duro y largo le pegó con fuerza en la parte de atrás de la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Los demás guardias le empezaron a dar patadas y a golpearlo viendo ya que Inuyasha no podía hacer nada en contra de ellos.

¡Nooooooo- grito Himeko y una luz blanca salió de ella iluminando todo el patio. Todos al querer voltear para ver de donde provino la luz notaron que estaban paralizados. Himeko aprovechando esto corrió hacia Inuyasha. Hincándose frente a él tomó la cabeza de Inuyasha y la coloco sobre sus piernas.

-Inuyasha¿Estas bien- le preguntó a un golpeado Inuyasha, y vio que su amigo no le contestaba. Lo abrazó y empezó a llorar. Sus lágrimas se desvanecían en el kimono sucio de Inuyasha.

¿Qué sucede aquí- una voz fuerte y clara pregunto. El padre de Himeko había salido ante la liberación del poder de Himeko y miro un panorama no muy agradable. Todos estaban detenidos en maneras diferentes y nadie se movía. También miro a su hija hincada en el suelo abrazando a un monstruo.

Himeko volteo a mirar a su padre. –Por favor, no lo mates- con temor y con lágrimas en los ojos le suplicó.

Himeko sabía que su padre despreciaba a los monstruos y a Inuyasha aun más por ser medio-monstruo. En la manera que Himeko se lo había suplicado y ante la demostración del poder de ella, su padre accedió ante el deseo de su hija.

-Si quieres salvar su vida, márchate ahora mismo Himeko- le dijo su padre y levantando la mano les regreso el movimiento a todos.

Himeko regreso a ver a Inuyasha que todavía no despertaba y noto una flor al lado de el. Tomándola la acerco a su pecho y en voz baja le hablo a Inuyasha. – Regresare muy pronto - su voz alterándose – por favor……..no te olvides de mi- Diciendo esto, Himeko dejó descansar la cabeza de Inuyasha sobre el suelo. Se levantó y miró a Inuyasha por última vez, se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la carroza. Entrando en ella se tiró a los brazos de su nana, como ella la llamaba, y empezó a llorar. Su nana la abrazó y le empezó a susurrar palabras y canciones como solía hacerlo cuando Himeko era una pequeñita y se despertaba en las noches llorando después de una pesadilla.

La escolta de Himeko silenciosamente empezó su viaje dejando atrás la escena que se había presentado.

El capitán, mirando que ya se habían marchado, volteó y le pregunto a su amo.

-Amo, que hacemos con esto- dirigiéndose a Inuyasha.

El señor miro a Inuyasha con desprecio. – Quítenlo de mi vista.-

-Como ordene usted- el capitán ordeno a dos guardias llevarse a Inuyasha y a otro a atender al guardia herido. Los dos guardias se dispusieron a llevarse al inconsciente medio-monstruo.

-Esperen- ordeno el señor y los guardias se detuvieron. El señor camino hacia Inuyasha y se detuvo enfrente de él. –Monstruos como tu no merecen tener el pensamiento de mi hija. Me ocupare de que nunca la recuerdes- y con esto el señor levanto la mano y cerro los ojos en concentración. Inuyasha empezó a brillar y de su cuerpo surgió una flor blanca transluciente. El señor encerró la flor en una esfera clara, y la tomó en sus manos haciéndola desaparecer. Se volteó y se marchó hacia el templo/palacio. –Sáquenlo de aquí- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta del palacio.

Los guardias cumpliendo sus órdenes se llevaron a Inuyasha a las afueras del pequeño pueblo seguidos por el capitán. Estando afuera el capitán les dijo a los guardias que lo cargaran aun más hasta donde se encontraba el gran árbol de manzanas y lo colocaran allí. Los guardias los hicieron así y dejaron a Inuyasha a un lado del árbol.

-No se te ocurra regresar- dijo un guardia y los dos se regresaron al templo/palacio dejando a Inuyasha solo.

Un viento suave empezó a soplar moviendo suavemente el pelo de Inuyasha. Su rostro ahora tranquilo y calmado daba la impresión que soñaba un sueño agradable.

Continuará ………………..

* * *


End file.
